


This Isn't a Dream

by Dragovic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Gay, M/M, Romance, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragovic/pseuds/Dragovic
Summary: Linhardt having a hard time falling asleep tries his best to do so, but Caspar with his yelling prevents him from sleeping. Now watching Caspar train, Linhardt has discovers his reasons for loving Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	This Isn't a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot, I hope you like it.

Linhardt for the first time, was having trouble falling asleep. He didn’t know why, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He went to his favorite spot in the monastery, with a warm cup of angelica tea, and his favorite pillow. It was pure bliss, until he heard Caspar from a mile away. He tried to ignore it, but Caspar only knew how to yell. He soon gave up and went to see what all the commotion was. Not to his surprise, Caspar was training. Linhardt walked up to him, and when Caspar noticed Linhardt, his face perked up with a big smile.

“Linhardt! What are you doing here?!” Caspar said, filled with energy.

Linhardt gave one of his tried looks. “I’m trying to sleep…,” he said while giving one of his biggest yawns.

Caspar gave a hardy laugh. “Was I bothering you? I’m sorry about that Linhardt!” he said, while still laughing.

“Could you, for like a month, stop talking?” Linhardt asks, not in jest.

Caspar not even paying attention to what Linhardt just said, kept talking. “Since you’re here Linhardt, can you watch me train?”

“No,” Linhardt respond right as Caspar finished his sentence.

“Ten minutes, that’s all I ask!” Caspar said holding up all his fingers.

Linhardt to tired to even talk, just nodded his head to get this over with. Caspar jumped in joy and told Linhardt to sit under the tree where the shade was. Linhardt walked over and sat down holding onto his knees. Caspar took off his large chest piece as it was getting heavy, and only had his black undershirt on. Whatever Caspar was saying at this point was just a blur to Linhardt, all he could pay attention to was how tight that shirt stuck onto Caspar. The shirt showed off every inch of Caspar’s muscles. His abs so well defined, Linhardt’s couldn’t stop staring. He started to blush, but he didn’t stop looking. As he kept watching, he thought to himself. “Let me see those juicy thighs.” Before he knew it, Caspar took off his pants, and only had his gym shorts on. Linhardt couldn’t believe it. “Did my wish just come true?” he said to himself. Linhardt was having all sorts of feelings brewing inside him. He never felt this way before, but he wanted more. Caspar’s gym shorts, like his shirt, were tight with a capital T. His thighs covered in sweat from all the training, were glistening. This was like a wild dream, Linhardt thought. He saw Caspar train before, but not like this. As Linhardt's eyes got heavier from his lack of sleep, the more he cherished every second. As he closed his eyes and open them, it was dusk. “Did I fall asleep?” Linhardt said to himself. It was all just a dream Linhardt thought. He kind of suspected it was a figment of his imagination, still it disappointed him. He couldn’t get the mental images of Caspar out of his head. It was something he will forever treasure.

“Oh, your awake!” Caspar said standing slightly behind the tree. 

Linhardt looked over to see that it wasn’t a dream. Caspar was changing his clothes but forgot to bring an extra shirt. His chest was fully exposed, and Linhardt was living for it. Caspar sat down next to Linhardt, asking him what he thought of his training. Linhardt stun for a moment, had to process a non-dirty response.

“You had… good footmen ship” Linhardt manage to say

Caspar happy as a puppy “You really think so?!”

“Yeah… I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” Linhardt said, blushing bright red.

Caspar was thrilled beyond belief. He must have improved so much, that even Linhardt was shocked by it he thought. Caspar so motivated, and ready to take on the Empire by himself, he wanted to train again. He looks back over at Linhardt and ask if he was willing to watch more of his training. Linhardt didn’t even respond, he just nodded his head. Caspar ran back into the training pit, while Linhardt watched from afar. Linhardt had planned to study about Marianne crest tonight, but he found something more important than crest to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what I have written, this was inspired by an artist on twitter.


End file.
